hostsetfandomcom-20200215-history
Eahdil
'''Eahdil '''is a fuchsiablood killed by Elezin in Act II of Elezin's comic. She speaks in rhymes or song lyrics. Her name stems from the word '"eel," as her associated creature is the moray eel. Description Eahdil has long, somewhat disorderly hair and horns that stretch up at a slightly outward angle before twisting in. She has three parallel scars along the right side of her face just below her eyes. She is significantly larger than Elezin, suggesting that she is much older. She has a long, slender build. Her fins are flat and with thicker ridges running down their lengths. Biography Eahdil maintained a territory in Afith's ocean south of the Bixdonuou Sea. Not long before her death, she met Ocelio, Behvet, and Glifis, who she allowed into her territory. According to Ocelio, "she must be a bit on the older side" because her hair is so long (page III). Upon meeting Elezin, she tells the boys to leave, foreseeing a fight with Elezin. She then requests that Elezin leave before things come to violence. Elezin refuses and attacks first, but her attack is easily evaded. Eahdil bashes her head against the reef and, believing she is unconscious, attempts to crush her to death. Elezin escapes, stabs her, and escapes to just over an oceanic trench where she finishes Eahdil off violently and lets her body sink into the trench on page VI. Eadil's hand makes a brief appearance on page VII caught in the teeth of the angler fish. Personality and Traits Eahdil appears to be mostly benevolent; she sings to the sea creatures, allows the boys into her territory without demanding anything from them, and tries to avoid fighting Elezin. She is aware of the instinctive aggressiveness between fuchsiabloods, and tells the boys to leave so that they will not be exposed to whatever conflict occurs between her and Elezin. She is comfortable telling others what to do, and is confident in her ability to win against Elezin. Relationships Ocelio, Behvet, and Glifis She allows them into her territory, and attempts to shield them from the conflict between her and Elezin, or at least make sure they do not interfere. Behvet comments that they "HAven't kNown hEr lOng bUt area iS kInd oF hEr tErritory oR sOmething" (Page III) Elezin Eahdil sees Elezin as a young, inexperienced fuchsiablood and expects that Elezin will not be able to control herself. Though she is initially impressed by Elezin's self control, she does not hesitate to fight her with the intention to kill. Fighting Style Eahdil's fighting utilizes blunt force with attacks such as punching, bashing, and crushing. She is strong enough to easily bruise Elezin and cause the younger fuchsiablood internal trauma. Her skills are much more developed than Elezin's at this point and she only lost because she expected Elezin to be attacking instinctively. Because of this belief, she was caught off guard by Elezin's feigning unconsciousness and traps. Trivia * Eahdil is more closely related to the rulers of Alternia than Elezin is. * Eahdil's body was eaten by the angler fish. * The only song Eahdil is seen singing is "Oh Ana" by Mother Mother. Category:Characters